ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Nappa77's funny slideshows
200px-GokuAndGohanTalkingToChiChi.png|Little boys and girls, they all love me... 180px-Gokudead.jpg|Come sit on the lap of I-C-E and let me tell you a story or two 413px-Goku(Kai).png|About a- E.JPG|Dad I've heard that song before and it is very Innappropriate GohanSaiyanArmor61.png|I strictly forbid you to tell it to the people of the Ultra Dragon Ball WIki 366px-GokuSuperSaiyanVsCooler.png|Your such a wuss sometimes Gohan 147px-PiccoloZFighterVsRaditz.png|NERD 170px-Goku gt.jpg|Yeah and your a nerd too Gohan 162px-PiccoloAndroidsSaga.png|So who sings that song anyway? Cell Saga Gohan.jpg|Ice Cube. The rapper. 167px-1012543971 5 lDIz 1.jpg|But Goku said 'I-C-E' isn't that Vanilla Ice GohanSaiyanArmor3.png|.... GohanSaiyanArmor4.png|Its Ice Cube because Vanilla Ice is a moron 180px-PiccoloVsFriezaIITransformationNamek-DragonBox.png|Okay... 360px-Android17-16VsPiccolo.png|So Gohan do you favor Ice Cube over Dr Dre? Cels0113.JPG|Yes I do! Dr Dre got bad after he left Death Row records. 180px-Android17GTB.png|Aftermath entertainment wasn't that bad. Besides Ice Cube got bad too. 180px-Android17POEU.png|After releasing War And Peace Volume 2. Gohan18.jpg|That might be true, but During his first few albums Ice Cube was great. DBZGSM4.jpg|Dre just needs to stick to producing because nowadays, he kind of sucks! 180px-GokuInstantTransmissionEp173.png|What about Eminem? GohanSaiyanArmor42.png|He got bad after the Eminem show. 285px-Goku149.jpg|Oh yah 200px-Android17VsPiccoloNV.png|Isnt it a coicedence how all of those 3 mainstream rappers... 180px-Android17POEU.png|Got bad after 2001 GohanSaiyanArmor42.png|Don't be such an idiot, Dre got bad during 2001 180px-Android17and18FutureVsFutureTrunks.png|Oh right Crazy Chichi.jpg|What worries me is how Gohan knows all of this... 250px-Dr BriefNV.png|Good point... Staff Officier Black.png|... PiccoloFinalBattle.png|Put your hands up in the air like you just don't care!!! MercenaryTaoGeneralBluePressurePointAttackEp59.png|(lick) (lick) You aren't a popsicle?! 180px-VegetaGreatApeEarthVsGoku.png|I WANT A POPSICLE!!!!!!!! 11.png|LALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!! IMMA PIG!!! ImagesCABMDZK5.jpg|Now hand over the Pokemon nice and easy! Pleaaase! Maron.jpg|STOP STOP THAT TICKLES!!!!! Chichi in Distress.png|Alas Gohan an' Videl... Me and Goku got divorced.... Mr. optomistic.png|I find you very interesting Chi Chi.... ThumbnailCAP8ZC5S.jpg|Put your hands to the side like your name is...... Clyde 400px-GohanNewPowersSuperBuuSaga.png|Hello Clyde! EPICSCREAM!!.png|THE DONUTS!!!! CELL HOW COULD YOU!! Cell.png|What?! Chocolate with sprinkles is my favorite! Dragon ball Baby cell.jpg|Its Yoshi being born! CellImperfectEp150.png|Actually thats me! Super Android 13 - Vegeta34342.jpg|I never got that popsicle!!!!! Trapsprung3.png|Check the fridge clyde! 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|MY NAME IS NOT CLYDE!!!! AND YOU DIDN'T CAPITALIZE IT EITHER!!!! Trapsprung3.png|whoopsies! Uub's Super Kamehameha.jpg|Cha-Me-Ha-Che-CHA!!!!! 250px-GokuDBZep30.png|............................ Its a disease Goten has as well......... GotenEndOf DBZ.png|What?~! GotenSSGT.jpg|YOU THINK THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!!!!? 400px-Goku kamehameha1.jpg|Ka-Me-Ka-Me-Ka Frwegetd.jpg|Goten, you don't get dessert for killing Your dad.... GotenGT.jpg|Wait I know! Many years ago Gohan brought donuts to the Cell games arena! CellPerfectformvsGoku.png|*BUUUUUUURP* GotenEndOf DBZ.png|Nevermind......... FriezaReturns.png|Finally................... I found my underwear! CoolerCore.jpg|hiya GohanNamek.png|I didn't know that was a donut box! Future Trunks SS.jpg|NOW GOHAN CANT TELL ME WHERE HE HID THE DONUTS!!!!!!!! GOHAN U LUCKY DOG.png|Gohan: Hehehee 200px-MasterRoshiBF.png|uhhhh Gohan, whats so funny? GOHAN U LUCKY DOG.png|look to the side of me.... 200px-Roshi(ToM).png|OH I SEE!!!! YOU LUCKY DOG!!!! Santa Buu.jpg|why do I have to be Santa again? Cuz u suck.jpg|Cause you SUCK Buu AYASAID.jpg|Actually you ALL suck! And I rock. Gotenks48.jpeg|''Says the loser that dated my (half) mom!'' Early Yamcha.jpg|How is that a BAD thing? Kidtrunks.jpg|Well for one you broke up before the Android saga! Bulma and Yamcha.jpg|Oh yeah kid! take a look at this Photo! Chichi and Yamcha.jpg|Trunks: Have a look at your face in this photo! HAHA! 165px-VegetaBulmaTrunksEp280.png|Trunks: does this not mean anything to you Yamcha!? HAHAHAHA! 165px-VegetaBulmaEp124.png|Trunks: Ha, and look at this! Dragon-Ball-088-Yamchas-Big-Break.png|Trunks: You should have a look at this photo (giggles) puar.jpg|Puar: Hey Trunks....... lame.jpg|Puar and Yamcha: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SHIRT!!!!? HAHAHAHAHA Yo.jpg|You guys wouldn't know a comeback if it hit you in the face! imagesCA3BA4IG.jpg|Maybe I need to be hit in the face! 150px-YamchaSaibamenAttackK02.png|.................................... AYASAID.jpg|Trunks, don't make me mad or I'll have to do something drastic! 197-15.jpg|Hahahahahahaha WHATEVER!!! 150px-YamchaJudoThrow.png|HERE HAVE A RECOOME!!! 200px-Recoome.jpg|NO WAY I won't kill you when I crash into you! Ginyu1.jpg|HEY KIDS! we'll be right back to the slideshow... But first.... DendesDeath.png|Lets talk to Dende! DendesDeath.png|uhhhhhh... Dende??? DendeKid.png|huh??? Has Vegeta finally died??? YAY!!! BDX Nappa.jpg|RRRRR! I WISH DENDE!!! I WISH!!! Jeice.jpg|Same here Nappa! CUTECUTECUTE.jpg|HEY ITS ME!!! DENDE!!! GohanNamek.png|Piccolo we all know it's you Broken Arm.jpg|Hey kids.... Majin Vegeta here with a little public service announcement 150px-Broken Arm.jpg|Yamcha and Trunks finished their fight, have a look at what happend and who won! 197-15.jpg|Recoome! You belong in the Namek saga... 200px-Recoome.jpg|Get an education kid... I appear in Fusion reborn too! Kidtrunks.jpg|Well recoome is dead... Do you give up yamcha Mr. optomistic.png|OOOOOOO what is this contraption???? Crazy Chichi.jpg|ITS A CAMERA MORON!!! Now buzz off people are trying to watch the fight... 150px-YamchaSaibamenAttackK02.png|NO there is still one way to beat you 180px-200px-TrunksFutureVsFutureAndroid18DVD01.png|YAMCHA: Humiliation! Look at your future self being pummeled by 18! 200px-TrunksSSJAngry.jpg|Y-Yamcha KNOCK IT OFF!!! You win, you win! 150px-YamchaSaibamenAttackK02.png|Yay I win 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|I know, that was pretty sucky huh? How could my son have such an obvious weakness??? 267px-MajinBuuSuperNV..png|I win! GotenWatches.png|Super Buu? What do you mean "You win" you haven't been added in this slideshow until just now. 267px-MajinBuuSuperNV..png|But I can easily kill you! So I win! GotenBeforeTournament.png|Not if I call my "Big Brother" on you! 267px-MajinBuuSuperNV..png|B-big brother? 250px-GotenNV.png|GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN Mr. Gohan.jpg|Yes little Bro? 150px-GotenSuperSaiyanINV.png|Beat up Super Buu for me! Mystic Gohan vs BUU.jpg|Okay, stay outta this though Goten... GohanAttacksBuu.jpg|Super Buu: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH Girl Competition.png|WARNING: THIS NEXT PART OF THE SLIDESHOW IS NOT KID-APPROPRIATE!!!! EXPLICIT CONTENT!!!! YEAH BABY.png|HAH!!! Anyone who believed that was a total moron!!! 180px-VegetaDBKEp03.png|Heh you're the moron Nappa, you were blown up! YEAH BABY.png|Look who's talking, Mr. Majin Vegeta 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|Well at least I wasn't killed by ONE blast! YEAH BABY.png|You're right Vegeta! You were killed by a FINGER BEAM 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|AT LEAST I HAVE A WIFE AND CHILDREN!!!!! YEAH BABY.png|Yeah a naggy wife, and two wild childs! 216px-VegetaSuperSaiyan2.png|SHUTTUP NAPPA!!!! YOU ONLY MAKE 2 APPEARANCES IN THE ENTIRE SERIES!!!! NappaSaibaMen.jpg|SO how do you explain NEVER appearing in Dragonball? 200px-VegetaPlanetArlia.png|That sucked Nappa.. All power levels were less than 400 Vegetaa.png|Its official Nappa Im winning the argumant! Nappa.jpg|Oh Vegeta... Im so sorry to hear that.... 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|What? That im smarter than you? Nappa.jpg|No... The word "surrender" is calling for you. I told him you're cowaring to hard, to the point you can't reach him 180px-Vegeta blasts Goku&Cooler.jpg|RRRRR!!! COMING FROM THE GUY THAT............. ImagesCABMDZK5.jpg|Never surrendered! 150px-Broken Arm.jpg|ARRRRRRRRRRR!!!! KRILLIN WHO'S WINNING THE ARGUMANT??? KRILLIN.jpg|Nappa is! Keep up the good comebacks! NappaSaibaMen.jpg|Thank you, "person I almost killed with my Bomber DX" 150px-YamchaEp239.png|GO NAPPA Ftrunksh02-1-.jpg|GO NAPPA!!! 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|(Future) SON!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ROOT FOR ME!!! Ftrunksh02-1-.jpg|NO!!!! REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE GUT TO GO FIGHT THE ANDROIDS!!!!? Mirai Trunks.jpg|this is how I am getting you back! LOL BEAVER.PNG|DBZ sucks!!!!! Because Im not in it!!!!! 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|HEY NAPPA!! Wasn't that Justin Beaver? YEAH BABY.png|Its Bieber Vegeta, and yes he is just another boy singer.... Deadly realization.png|Wait? He is a singer!? 216px-VegetaSuperSaiyan2.png|JUSTIN BIEBER YOUR MY HERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DBZGSM4.jpg|What has Bulma been teaching you Vegeta???? ImagesCAMATLL1.jpg|Bulma? Who's Bulma? 187px-PiccoloVsAndroid17..png|You know! Bulma! Yor extremley hot wife! Deadly realization.png|..... Never heard of her... GokuChiChi.jpg|Chi chi, I just have a small feeling....... Vegeta and Bulma aren't married....... ImagesCAJLP7KA.jpg|Piccolo WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?? I HAVE NO IDEA WHO BULMA IS!!! BulmaLookout.png|Vegeta??? I am your wife! BulmaLookout.png|Trunks is our son! Pikkon.jpg|Bulma, He never asked for you! BulmaNamek.png|SHUT IT Pikkon! ImagesCA13K0F3.jpg|Make him! BulmaLookout.png|I will.. Majin Vegeta.jpg|Sorry 'bout this woman! trix rabbit.png|Somebody said there was Trix cereal in the DBZ world!!! ImagesCA55FVP6.jpg|You mus be that Trix rabbit guy! If your looking for Trix cereal I think your too late! 250px-Uub.jpg|*BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP* Trix rabbit.png|GO TO HELL BUDDY THAT WAS MY CEREAL!!!! GohanNamek.png|Wow I wanna watch this 250px-Uub.jpg|Trix is good Mr. Rabbit! Very Colorful... Trix rabbit.png|Kids never give me Cereal (Sob) (Cry) Piccolo35.jpg|Good for You! Cool aid guy.jpg|Hi kids its me Vegeta!!! trix rabbit.png|Look CUCUMBER MAN!!! I OWN THAT CEREAL AND KIDS WON'T LET ME HAVE SOME!!! 1831.png|That is SO stupid... TienBuuSaga.png|Hello audience! Tien here! TienBuuSaga.png|This time, instead of TRYING to be funny, I will ask you people out there a few questions Tien and Cell.jpg|like an interview! TienTournament.jpg|Lets get started... ImagesCA13K0F3.jpg|How old are you? Do you enjoy life? Why? Where do you live? Do you have a brother, or sister? 250px-GokuDBZep30.png|Tien, those are PERSONAL questions. I will take you down if you ask another question like that... TienKameHouse.png|MAKE ME STOP GOKU!!!! Dude epic hair.png|ALRIGHT LETS FIGHT!!!! TienSaibaman.jpg|huh? Oh I was aiming for this Saibamen....And my new name is Tien09! Kaio-ken.jpg|TIEN THAT NAME IS AGAINST THE RULES!!!! Kaioken saiyan saga.jpg|Ok Tien is gone............. 180px-VegetaVsGokuBattleOnEarth.png|Finally......... Tien sucks... 317px-Chichi Wedding .jpg|HEY VEGETA!!! Were getting married right? Broken Arm.jpg|What the heck??? WHO SAID THAT? Chichi BUBBELS.png|Tien.. 180px-GokuAndVegetaWMATNV.png|See Kakarot this is why Tien sucks.... HELP ME!!! She is your disgusting wife! Goku in a monkey suit.jpg|WAIT if you're marrying my wife, does that mean BULMA is available?? Deadly realization.png|Yes I suppose.... Why? Mr. optomistic.png|SHE IS....... Mr. optomistic.png|Vegeta I have some "adult" buisness to attend to...... With the new (single) Bulma! DBZ. bulma.png|(Goku's new wife) GokuYamchaKrillin.png|Its THE BAD BOYS!!! 180px-GokuAndVegetaWMATNV.png|Vegeta I am not Taylor Lautner! ewwwwww.jpg|I HEARD THAT!!!! Crazy Chichi.jpg|EWWW!!! ITS THAT TAYLOR DUDE!!!! BulmaNamek.png|Yuk! Vegeta is alot more cute.... 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|You really think so Bulma? DBZ. bulma.png|Of course Chichi BUBBELS.png|My Goku is too! 285px-Goku149.jpg|awww Thanks Chi Chi 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|You are Kakarot, you're comparing yourself to a slug... 20091103042219!LordSlug.jpg|You got something against slugs?! Mr. optomistic.png|No lord slug....Were talking about Taylor Lautner.... 20091103042219!LordSlug.jpg|HIM?! GROSS..... Ginyu1.jpg|Im mooning you Lautner, HA! 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|Heh good one Ginyu 358px-KrillinNamekNV.png|Taylor Lautner? Cute chichi.jpg|Yes thats who were talking 'bout... 2.SSJ2 Gohan.jpg|Can Taylor Lautner Go Super Saiyan? ThumbnailCA6TQIMC.jpg|No he sucks! 180px-VegetaZarbonOwnedEp57.png|Zarbon.... Do you hate Taylor Lautner? Zarbon2ndForm.png|Yes.... We competed in a beauty contest together! Deadly realization.png|Isn't that for girls? Anyway who won? ImagesCAXHPUC3.jpg|Bulma and No.18 tied 2.SSJ2 Gohan.jpg|I KNEW IT!!! 250px-GotenksNV.png|Hey... Syn.png|Hey Gotenks... GokuFullPowerSuperSaiyanNV.png|Syn Shenron, You belong in GT! SS.png|Say What? Goku after fighting with vegeta.png|I said.... You belong in GT! 10x.png|OH NO YOUR RIGHT!!!! AGHHHH!!! Goku serious.png|Hes gone! (Note: Doesn't HE belong in GT too?!) TrunksCellSaga.png|Yes he is 250px-JeiceScouter.png|Thank you for the "No duh" Trunks! SA Trunks.jpg|Hey BE NICE! 180px-JeiceBurterVsGokuNV.png|Hey I found out a way to make fun of your name: DRUNKS LOL Finish Buster.png|Hey! Remember how bad you get PWNED 180px-VegetaJeiceOwnedEp73.png|Oh yeah! 400px-GohanNewPowersSuperBuuSaga.png|Aaaaaaah life is good... DBZ.videl 2.png|hehe Gohan are you say that because of our "Date" tonight? Ultimate Gohan.jpg|Yes... MrSatan.png|Hey! STOP TALKING TO VIDEL!!! Frwegetd.jpg|You shuttup World Moron I still haven't forgave you for what you did MajinBuuMAD.png|STOP YELLING AT HERCULE!!! Crazy Chichi.jpg|ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok GohanGokuPostTimeChamber.jpg|Yep Gohan, thats what your looking at... GohanGokuPostTimeChamber.jpg|A donut Family.jpg|Gotens an airplane Chi Chi look! Family.jpg|NYEEEEEEEEEEEEOW Family.jpg|Oh no here comes a WW1 Flying ace! Hes gonna shoot us down! Family.jpg|NYEEEEEOW GO GO GO GOTEN QUICK HES GAININ' ON YOU Family.jpg|He's on your tail Goten! 150px-YamchaEp239.png|Oh I get it! Very Funny Goku! Gohansuper.jpg|ahhhhhh... 180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|Hey little Gohan, whatcha lookin' at? Gohansuper.jpg|Videl... 180px-JeiceEmbarrassed.png|Say wha-? DBZ.videl.png|Shes so cute when she's angry Jeice! 180px-Screenshotsdbztvspecial2 320.jpg|Makeout? Im not familiar with that word Krillin. ThumbnailCA6TQIMC.jpg|Dang! GokuSpiritBombKidBuu.png|Ok MY SPIRIT BOMB IS READY!!! ImagesCA4QDJLQ.jpg|Great, who's gonna be the victim? GokuSpiritBombKidBuu.png|The Mighty Hercule! Hes WAY outta my league! What the-.GIF|Do you even HEAR YOURSELF KAKAROT??? Punching Machine.jpg|Vegeta: Gotta think happy thoughts... Happy..... Like what Bulma does when... 250px-JeiceScouter.png|Hey capt'n this Scouters a bit shocky... Punching Machine.jpg|Now that was good I even... FriezaDaichiretzuzan.jpg|beeeeeep beeeeeep beeeep! GokuSuperSaiyanDuelOnVanishi.png|Freeza? 809222-frieza ultimate form 50 4 large.jpg|Sorry that blast was a bit shocky.... Punching Machine.jpg|and then the fun went away 9 months later... Ok im ready to fight! Goku in a monkey suit.jpg|I don't see any yet.... 180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|Hey Goku What'cha lookin' at? Gohan and goku.jpg|Oh Hi Jeice... Me and Gohan were looking at Beach Babes! GokuSSIIDemo01.png|You wanna help us find some?! 250px-JeiceScouter.png|Sorry I already got a Girlfriend! 250px-GokuDBZep30.png|Wow JEICE! I didn't know you had it in you! DBZ.bulla 2.png|Jeice: Thats her... 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|(Says with anger): Jeice! 180px-JeiceEmbarrassed.png|V-vegeta... (Im dead) 180px-VegetaJeiceOwnedEp73.png|DAMN YOU I---- 150px-YamchaDBep22.png|Please stand by... And watch my face! 20091103042219!LordSlug.jpg|To Be Conmtinued.... power level-.jpg|Get ready Turles, Im gonna beat you! t-turles.jpg|Oh NO! His power level has rosen to 0.00000000000000000 power level-.jpg|Thats good right? 250px-TurlesTreeOfMightk .png|HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO! 200px-TurlesNamekCollar2.png|Goku I beat Naruto... 250px-GokuDBZep30.png|That achievment is the lowest of the low Turles! hahaha.GIF|HAHAHAHA I COULDN'T AGREE MORE KAKAROT!!! CB Yo.png|SHUTTUP VEGETA!! TAKE NOTE THAT YOU ARE BLACK AND WHITE!!! BulmaLookout.png|Hey, don't talk to Vegeta that way! 170px-TurlesScouter.png|SOMEBODY NEEDS TO PUT YOU IN A BOX, FLOATING DOWN THE RIVER GRANDMA!!! 200px-GT-18.jpg|Shut it dude Bulma is not a grandma. 250px-TurlesTreeOfMightk .png|Oh silly me, I was talking to Vegeta! Big Bang Attack.png|HEY!!! 250px-TurlesTreeOfMightk .png|Oh Vegeta, you look mad 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|Damn right im mad Turles! SSJ Gohan.jpg|He's Mad? 170px-TurlesScouter.png|Vegeeeta according to Blalafoon you are not allowed to curse like that... 180px-VegetaVsGokuBattleOnEarth.png|I said "Damn" thats not bad... VegitoMeetVegito.png|Vegeta you have broken a rule by saying "Damn" on our Wiki, please don't do it again or... Gogeta in attack.jpg|hold up blalafoon, vegeta can say that on my wiki! VegitoForce.png|DARN! But Im not finished with you yet Vegeta! Gogeta.jpg|NO killing on my Wiki, or you clean up the body! VegitoSuperSaiyanNV.png|Damn! 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|HAH!!! Thats how this whole mess started! FriezaYouWillDieByMyHand.jpg|Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa GokuAngryKamehameha.png|No Frieza, Don't WIN!!!! CellPerfectformvsGoku.png|What a STUPID moment! GokuSuperSaiyanDuelOnVanishi.png|Unbelievable Cell... I had a harder time with Frieza than you! 809222-frieza ultimate form 50 4 large.jpg|As a Non-Super Saiyan CellPerfectformvsGoku.png|True.. But you fought me with your full Power in your FP Super Saiyan Form Goku Vs Cell.jpeg|Cell look at this Photo! FriezaVsGokuOnNamek.png|And look at this.. Im having more FUN In the 1st photo CellPerfectformvsGoku.png|So? Im still WAY stronger! block.GIF|Frieza: Look at this photo Cell c vs g.GIF|Frieza: HAHAHAHA!!! CellGetsAngry.png|SHUTTUP!!! Mr popo.jpg|...................... SS4Vegeta.png|Popo is dumb.... Wha.GIF|l-look who's talking Vegeta! Big Bang Attack.png|KAKAROOOOOT!!!! Wha.GIF|Sounding.... Like..... Broly.... Cels0113.JPG|HAHAHAHA GOOD ONE!!! 24.jpg|(Vegeta): LOOK AT YOUR DAD GETTING PWNED!!!! Wha.GIF|O-ouch SSTrunksGravityRoom.jpg|Goku I know a way to fix this problem your having! Wha.GIF|Really?! how?! TrunksTournament.png|I know a master of humiliation! Wha.GIF|Gohan? Goten? Majuub? 200px-TrunksSSJAngry.jpg|Shut up you always expect most of the importance from Main Characters! 809222-frieza ultimate form 50 4 large.jpg|Yeah he's kinda right. Wha.GIF|Whatever! Who is it?! 200px-TrunksSSJAngry.jpg|Yamcha! Thats how he beat me! Just a dream.GIF|Oh yeah! Yamcha! 150px-GotenSuperSaiyanINV.png|5 Slideshows ago he pwned Trunks! YAMCHAAAAA!!! 150px-YamchaEp239.png|NO Breaking the fourth wall Goten! I will help you Goku! Just a dream.GIF|Yea now I can sleep! Sleepy.GIF|zzzzzzzzzzzz 150px-YamchaAndroidsEp128.png|Hey Vegeta! 150px-Broken Arm.jpg|What is it woman? AngryExplosionBuu.jpg|Oh haha Vegeta! 150px-YamchaSaibamenAttackK02.png|Remember the last halloween costume you had? cool aid guy.jpg|Oh it was scary HAHAHAHA 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|YOU REMEMBER?!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! 150px-YamchaEp239.png|I do! And remember... 200px-Android18DefeatsVegeta.png|THIS?! HAHAHA 216px-VegetaSuperSaiyan2.png|OH YEAH!!! IM GOOD AT HUMILIATING PEOPLE TOO!!! 180px-VegetaVsGokuBattleOnEarth.png|Remember the time you puched a Cell Jr. 150px-YamchaDBep22.png|Oh wow, im in the eyes of a master. Deadly realization.png|Ok I give up.... Trunks2.jpg|AWWW YEAH! WHAT'D I TELL YA GOKU? Zzzzzz.GIF|(Says in sleep): Must...... Play........ Soccer 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|Im just so glad Nappa is dead... N.GIF|NOT SO FAST!!! I AM TAKING BALDIES BODY!!! ImagesCAL55O0N.jpg|SAY WHAAAAAT?!!!! NO NO NO NOT NAPPA!!!! NappaEarthSaiyanSaga.png|Yay Im Ressurected.... 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|Still Imma use my weakest blast and kill you... FINALSHINE.jpg|FINAL SHINE!!! Nappa.jpg|Owwwww 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|WHAT IN THE HELL!!! BurningAttackHandMovement.png|Hi guys Im Trunks! Bulma21stTournament.jpg|Bulma: Wow look at THAT hunk! FutureTrunks.png|Thank You whoever said that... Prince_Periwinkle.jpg|Oooo what is this tournament for? 543px-OlibuOtherWorldTNV.png|Its for people with actual power levels! Go away! blue!!!.jpg|Dammit! I told blue to stop leaving paw prints on the screen! WHEN I FIND HIM IM GONNA- blues_clues_wp_1024.jpg|Bar bar bar! tell him where I am kids Character large 332x363 raditz.jpg|He's Over THERE Steve! Piccolo when Raditz arrivies.jpeg|NO RADITZ!!! Goku Raditz arrival.jpeg|STEVE WILL KILL BLUE!!! RaditzVsGokuK01.png|Oh SHUT UP! Raditz pose 2.jpg|Could you guys call me Jimmy? Clamenta 2.png|No!!! YOUR RADITZ!!!! CellCreatestheArena.png|Will you two shut up! Im busy! 158396-167455-raditz super.jpg|Shut up CELL! Nobody wants to hear it from you! Blue-Planet-Earth-1024x768.jpg|Hey guys wassup? Clamenta 2.png|Who the hell is that?! Earth-Australia-IndianOcean-Antarctica-India.jpg|Its ME! SSJ Dude! CellPerfectformvsGoku.png|You look stupid... :P MurasakiBomb.png|What is this little device on my face? CellGetsAngry.png|Jimmy why do you always have to insult me?!!! Character large 332x363 raditz.jpg|Cause I hate you thats why! Clamenta 2.png|Shut up you two! 00.jpg|BUU KILL YOU!!!!!! 10x.png|Damn you to hell YOU BUU!!!!!! Clamenta 2.png|Missed me, missed me! Nouva Shenron.jpeg|Somebody kill Clamenta! CellSuperKamehameha.png|I got it!!!! 262px-RaditzDragonBallZnvk.png|Not too bad Cell :) MajinBuuSuperKid.png|Its a bomb! Mr Popo is amazed at the power of Nappa.jpeg|Oh No! Yajirobe in shock to.jpeg|Yeah I know... Nappa is going to destroy me! Vegeta and Nappa watch.jpeg|Yeah I kind of AM! Iii.PNG|Have fun Nappa, get In a hit for me Nappa attacks.jpeg|Here I GO!!! kk.PNG|Krillin you know that were all gonna die right? vege.PNG|OH MY GOSH NAPPA!!! I DID NOT SEE WHAT YOU JUST DID!!!! ppp.PNG|Oh my... That was sickening..... Capture.PNG|But Vegeeeta? You like nasty things dont you? yyy7.PNG|Nappa there are 3 things that I like In life.... ooo.PNG|1. Taking off my scouter... mmm.PNG|2. CRUSHING MY SCOUTER ooo.PNG|And Bitc- I mean GIRLS nnnn7.PNG|Rawwwwwwr yyy7.PNG|You got 3 minutes to live Saibamen... 579px-Burter2.png|Hi Jeice! 250px-JeiceScouter.png|Whattup Bro? 180px-Burter2.jpg|I WILL KILL YOU 180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|OH NO- 180px-VegetaKillsBurterNV.png|TAKE THIS SNAKEY!!! 180px-BurterFunnyFace.png|OW OW OW KNOCK THAT THE HELL OFF 180px-GokuDefeatsBurterEp67.png|Ok Vegeta since he's dead where should I carry him? 180px-VegetaKrillinGohanEp63.png|Get Off the damn planet.... 413px-Goku(Kai).png|Vegeta THIS is why you have no friends 180px-Vegetaunderwater2.jpg|I do too have friends 413px-Goku(Kai).png|Name two 180px-VegetaVsGokuBattleOnEarth.png|Theres Nappa! 200px-Roshi(ToM).png|Didnt you kill him? 180px-VegetaVsGokuBattleOnEarth.png|Uhh.... BULMA, AND TRUNKS! My wife and CHILD 200px-MasterRoshiBF.png|Isnt this the Namek saga? 180px-VegetaVsGokuBattleOnEarth.png|Well........... :-/ 150px-YamchaAndroidsEp128.png|You really DON'T Have any friends Category:Slide Shows Category:Page added by Nappa77 Category:Comedy Category:Slide Show created by Nappa77 Category:Page added by Nappa77 Category:Slideshow Category:Comedy SA Trunks.jpg|Good day everyone! Trunks here! Visit my page! Trunks LOL Threesome.png|Trunks, they would rather visit MY page! Goku Majin vegeta.png|Hello!!! 413px-Goku(Kai).png|No one likes you Vegeta! 180px-GokuAndVegetaWMATNV.png|Get your stupid-ass outta here Kakarot! 724px-Brolynormalform.jpg|Hi 150px-Broken Arm.jpg|Hello Broly 724px-Brolynormalform.jpg|Hi 724px-Brolynormalform.jpg|Hi ImagesCA8VCRW2.jpg|Hi SS Broly.jpg|HELLO Broly.jpg|HELLO 657px-DragonballZ-Movie08 1074.jpeg|HELLO LSSJ Broly.jpg|HELLO StaffOfficerBlackNV.png|... Gohan18.jpg|Hey everybody look at my disgusting face Death ball.jpg|Ewww gross Epic.GIF|No one likes you 180px-Goku21stWorldMartialArtsTournament01.png|Freestyle slideshow time! GokuSuperSaiyanIVvsNuovaShenron.png|''WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO'' ImagesCA1A7Q3W.jpg|No one likes you Goku piccolo hole shoulder.jpg|No one likes YOU Goku AND HIS FIGHT.jpg|No one likes you! GohanAttacksCell.png|No one likes you GogetaSuperSaiyan4Smiling4.jpg|No one likes the series you are In Mr. optomistic.png|Chi Chi Is number............................................ 1 one.jpg|#1 180px-Vegetaunderwater2.jpg|This has been a dumb slideshow Kaio-ken.jpg|Nappa77: If the jokes are bad don't blame me, on my grandma's computer its hard to type BulmaBabyTrunks.png|Here's a slideshow you might enjoy. It's not too epic, but neither is my face... Surprised as ever.jpg|OH NO!!! Fighter.jpg|Oh WHAT EVER COULD IT BE THIS TIME!!!? Why, YES GOHAN!.jpg|I dropped our baby, Trunks! LOL Threesome.png|Oh well.... Brief is silly.gif|A baby fell from the sky! I WILL RAISE IT! AND NAME IT DR BRIEFS JR! 200px-DrBriefsMrsBriefsMajinBuuSagaNV.png|After many years... 180px-Dr GeroAndroidsAppear.png|Dr. Briefs Junior -_- veget.PNG uhh.PNG buu.PNG pain.PNG group.PNG kibitokai.PNG huddle.PNG buublast.PNG buublastbarrage.PNG guesswhosback.PNG grrr.PNG mr satan.PNG SMACK.PNG satan.PNG step on vegeta.PNG sb.PNG SSVegeta14.png|Kakarot don't do it SSVegeta12.png|KAKAROT!!! SSVegeta71.png|DONT DO IT OR I FIRE-- SSVegeta04.png|NO! THAT SON OF- Goku72.png|Im sorry Vegeta but I had to do it Guldoheadtalks.png|- I had to KILL GULDO BurterRecoomeshocked.png|NOOOOOO GULDO!!!! Category:Page added by Nappa77 Category:Slide Shows Category:Slide Show created by Nappa77 Category:Comedy